Phantom Pain
by WraithWriters
Summary: Danny x Desiree What happens when something horrible happens to Desiree, and what will Danny do to keep her safe? -IMMORTAL
1. Chapter 1

Ok for real this time, this will be my first solo story. Expect the following hurt/comfort, unexpected love, strained friendships, closure, and snip it's from a second story called Chaos Rising featuring Fright Knight as, gasp, a hero.

Please R&R F&F and feel free to Pm ideas for the story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Dany had been flying for the better part of an hour now trying to find a ghost his ghost sense picked it up when he was coming home from school. But after the first few minutes it stopped, knowing this was just as bad as if it was still going he kept looking hoping he'd find the ghost ad take it back to the Ghost Zone. As he was flying he heard a scream that stopped him dead I his flight, the scream was quickly cut short making Danny grimace at the thought of what could have happened. He quickly flew down towards the source of the scream an ally way between some abandoned ware houses, and even with his ice core Danny could feel his body burning with rage at what lay before him.

Four men surrounding a beaten and bruised woman who was sobbing silently from one of many blows to her face. The largest of the men had part of her shirt in his hand and smiled wickedly at her, "looks like she finally realized no one's coming for her out here." "I can't wait to have fun with this one" said the man to the first left as he grabbed part of her shirt and tore what was left of the front off her body making the woman cover herself on instinct only for the other two men to grab her arms and pull them away from her body. "Now who wan…" "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS" Dany shot two blue ecto-rays at the men holding her arms sending them smashing into the wall of one of the ware houses and freezing them to it. "Oh Fuck this, I'm out of here" yelled the tallest man running down the ally and out to a side road with his remaining goon.

Danny forced himself to not chase him to help the woman he came to aid I the first place. "Are.. are you ok" he reached down to check on her only for her to recoil from his outstretched hand. Danny quickly withdrew his hand and held up his hands defensively to show her he meant no harm, "My names Danial I'm only here to help I saw what they were doing and I had to stop those monsters. I don't mean you any harm, I'm going to look you over but I promise I won't touch you ok?" He saw she nodded I the dark alley way and put one of his hands down the other stating to glow a soft green illuminating the alley to let him get a look at the woman in front of him.

She was around her late twenties and looked like a bombshell, unfortunately for her though her caramel skin as covered in scrapes and bruises her blue jeans and metallic golden top torn and tattered her arms covering her ample breasts. Danny looked at her face next and realized who this was making his anger ignite again. "Desiree.." She finally opened her eyes and looked at him her former enemy, her savior. "I.. I.." she started to sob again and grabbed onto his shirt leaning on him. Danny coyly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her "they will never touch you again Desiree I promise you you're going to be ok now." She nodded onto his chest and kept crying holding onto him. "I.. I can never repay you for this.." she finally calmed down enough to talk but kept clinging to him. "Desiree how did this happen.. How are you human again?" "They saw me and wished I was in my human form, powerless, and couldn't.. couldn't fight back" she started to cry again burying her face into Danny's chest.

Danny kept holding her slowly rocking back and forth as he stroked her hair, "Desiree you're going to be ok I'll take you home to your realm, would you like that." He said smiling down at her. "Danny.. I can't because of his wish I'm trapped in my human form.. Until he wish's me back.. I can't go home.." she wiped away her tears sitting up and keeps her chest covered while Danny turns human again. "Then you're going to stay with me until we can fix this Desiree, and here" Danny tosses her his blue and gold striped hoodie before turning to face out the alley way. "Thought you could use this more than Me." the smirk detectible threw his tone. Desiree blushed when she heard his comment while putting on the hoodie and standing up behind him. "Thank you again Danny, but. Are you sure I should stay with you I me.." "Desiree yes you're going to stay with me until we can fix this my sister won't be back in town for a few weeks and if we haven't fixed this by then you can stay in my room alright?" She nodded and held onto Danny before he picked her up in a princess carry turning ghost again fly the both of them back to Fenton Works

15minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Danny landed he let Desiree down and moved to open the door but Desiree held onto his arm and locked hers around it. "Are your parents still… anti-ghost?" he smiled and opened the door with his other hand "Don't worry they've mellowed out over the last four years." As they entered the house a loud crash came from the kitchen before his dad waved at him threw the kitchens doorway "Danny-boy welcome home, fight any ghosts, diner will be ready soon." Dany looked at Desiree and whispered into her ear "moms probably ordering a pizza since dad can't cook, let's head upstairs and get you into the shower." She blushed and nodded fallowing him up the stairs and over to the door next to his room. "Let me get you some of Jazz's cloths they might fit you." Desiree nodded and waited outside of the bathroom as Danny entered the room opposite his own.

After a few minutes Desiree started to hold herself not liking the feeling of being alone and unprotected she opened Jazz's door and walked in. "Danny if your friend needs a place to stay its ok with me but you should have asked then told her she could stay young man." Desiree froze in the doorway when she heard Danny's mother saying it was ok for her to stay and smiled softly. "Oh my you poor thing" Maddie waked over to the bruised woman and hugged her." My son told me what happened to you feel free to stay as long as you need to." Desiree cocked one of her eyebrows at Danny making him shrug 'guess he had to lye a little so I could stay' she thought to herself and walked over to Danny as Maddie left the room. "So I can stay but they don't know who I am?" "Yeah turns out she's still pissed from your last attack a while ago." Said Dany as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand his sisters two piece lavender sleep ware tucked under his other arm. "Now let's get you cleaned up Desiree" he said with an infectious smile before handing her the cloths and leading her to the bathroom.

30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Desiree walked out of the bathroom her hair wrapped up in a towel and dressed in Jazz's lavender pajama bottoms and top both of which barely fitting her right due to her ample breasts and rear. "Well someone's looking chipper" she turned her head and smiled seeing Danny was leaning against the wall beside the door way. "And someone hasn't realized no one says that anymore" she laughed a little before watching him head towards the stairs before fallowing after him. "Better hurry before my dad eats the whole pizza' Danny joked as they both quickly head down the stairs and enter the kitchen starved.

End Chapter 1:

I hope everyone enjoys this new story that should help me kick off this years updates. Again R&R and F&F and don't be afraid to PM check my profile for polls on story arcs and new ideas. They change every week starting on Sunday and ending on Saturday.


	2. note

Hey guys, soooo i just got a new computer so i can finaly start wrighting again. I should have a real update out for the three stories ill be kerping up on here. The Den, Phantom Pain, and Falling on Scissors. the untitled finn x huntress wizard.


	3. 3

Sorry I disappeared for a bit, just got a graphics tablet so tryingnto learn how to use it properly. ill be working on a rewrite of the first chapter of Fallling on Scissors, then a tuched up reposts of The Den, and a rewright of Phantom Pain. ill be setting upma facebook page for anyone interested in my stories to find updates and polls on what I should be doing. I should have that all done by the time I update Falling on Scissors, I hope you all enjoy the new post and redone old ones. FoS and PP will be reworked due to other stories i found or that have come tommy attention from others look alot like what i was meaning to do. Well im off to star my rehash of Falling on Scissors if you can guess my favorite color in comments or pm ill let you read the next chapter of any story after it first. :D


End file.
